Parle moi
by Oxytreza
Summary: Sonf fic sur une partie du passé de Gojyo...Pas de yaoi


Pairing : Pas vraiment…A la limite, une sorte de (J'insiste) de Gojyo/OC, mais vraiment… NON, PAS TAPER !

Rating : T Pas de lemon, mais allusion à la protistution pédophile.

Disclaimer : Gojyo et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, la chanson non plus, mais le perso original, oui.

Non, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Nâdiya, mais je trouve que les paroles de cette chanson conviennent parfaitement à l'enfance de Gojyo (bien que ce soit sa belle-mère la salope qui le tabassait, et non son père)

Parle-moi

Une nouvelle ville. De nouvelles rues. Un nouvel hôtel.

Le voyage se poursuivait, monocorde et répétitif.

Mêmes actions, mêmes gestes, mêmes paroles.

« J'ai faim….

-On va chercher un restaurant.

-Et faire les course.

-Faudra acheter des cigarettes… »

Routine.

Le groupe marchait dans la rue bondée, à la queue leu leu, évitant de se faire bousculer par tous ses gens pressés.

Mais le roux n'évita pas l'épaule musclée du paysan qui le frappa à moitié dans la tête.

« Hey ! ça va pas, non ? Regardez devant vous quand vous marchez ! » Râla le tabou en agitant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, royalement ignoré par l'homme.

Il en était encore à maugréer lorsqu'une voix féminine le coupa, les faisant se retourner : « Gojyo, c'est toi ? »

Il tourna la tête et vit une grande femme habillée de noir. C'était une femme entre trente et quarante ans, une de ces créatures dont on voyait sur le visage qu'elles avaient été belles jeunes. Ses cheveux cendrés avaient été ramenés en arrière dans sa nuque, formant un lourd chignon bas et ses mains étaient jointes sur le devant de son ventre, doigts entrelacés. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'intelligence et de tristesse.

Elle voyant le visage de Gojyo, elle sourit, et son visage s'illumina. « Gojyo, j'étais sûre que c'était toi ! » Elle avança de quelques pas en direction du groupe et les trois autres se tournèrent vers le tabou d'un air interrogatif. Celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux.

« La…Lawliet ? » Murmura-t-il, apparemment abasourdi. Elle sourit gentiment et se rapprocha de nouveau avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du roux.

« Tu as grandi. Avant, tu m'arrivais à la poitrine. »

°°°

Un bar. Une table. Et un comptoir.

Gokû, Sanzo et Hakkai étaient assis à la table et fixaient le dos de leur ami et de l'inconnue, tous deux assis au bar. Elle se tenait droite, elle était majestueuse.

« Diiites, c'est qui cette femme ? Gojyo la connaissait, avant ?

-Apparemment, Gokû. Je me demande…

-Si c'est une ancienne conquête. Acheva Sanzo en s'allumant une cigarette. Hakkai tourna ses yeux sur lui et murmura :

-Je ne pense pas. Gojyo semble… Différent de d'habitude. »

Effectivement, le tabou n'avait pas cette attitude bachelorienne qu'il adoptait habituellement face aux femmes. Il était calme, posé. Le demi-sourire était loin de la moitié de ricanement qu'il arborait en temps normal, c'était un sourire doux et confiant, presque triste. Ses yeux était mi-clos et il parlait si doucement que les trois hommes, même en tendant l'oreille, ne captait aucune bride de la conversation.

Gokû se renversa sur sa chaise. « Pff, c'est pas drôle si on sait pas qui c'est, cette femme. Vous croyez qu'elle est dangereuse ? Moi je ne sens rien.

-Moi non plus. Répondit Sanzo en soufflant un rond impeccable au-dessus de sa tête. Hakkai hocha la tête.

-Moi non plus. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit maléfique. C'est…Une simple humaine. »

Au bar, une autre conversation se tenait.

« Ca faisait vraiment longtemps…Gojyo. Tu es devenu un vrai homme, à présent.

-Ah, ouais. Il sourit et elle le lui rendit.

-Dis ans…J'avais encore en tête l'image de toi maigre comme un clou appuyé contre le mur où je t'ai vu pour la première fois…

-Hé, me parle plus de ce temps…C'est fini. »

_Parle moi de tes guerres_

_Parle moi de tes droits_

_Parle moi de ce père_

_Qui te bat tant de fois_

_Parle moi de tes peurs_

_Parle moi je te crois_

_Parle moi de ton coeur_

_Qui se meurt au combat_

_Dix ans plus tôt…_

Une ville perdue, un peu miteuse, mais assez grande pour accueillir la fleur des chairs éplorées et désespérée.

Les prostituées.

Et les prostitués.

Dans la pénombre d'une ruelle, un gamin d'une douzaine d'année est planté contre le mur, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon noir écorché au genoux à force de s'être trop agenouillé devant des hommes suant et puant, des porcs sans considération pour l'âme humaine.

Son tee-shirt blanc sans manche est devenu pratiquement gris et de longs sillons creusent ses joues. Malgré son état pitoyable, il est plutôt apprécié de la population. Ses cheveux et ses yeux rouges couleur de sang attirent.

Lawliet se tenait face à lui, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, peut-être un peu plus.

Elle avait dû traverser ce quartier mal famé pour rentrer plus vite chez elle et l'avait vu. S'apercevant qu'elle le fixait, il se décolla du mur et s'avança d'un pas félin, résultat de longues heures d'entraînement. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et susurra : « Salut, madame…Vous chercher un peu de distraction ? Je suis pas cher… »

Elle écarquilla et les yeux sa main se tendit brusquement. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue balafrée du gosse et elle murmura, une note douloureuse dans sa voix claire: « Si jeune… »

Sa main se referma sur son épaule et l'enfant eut l'air paniqué. Les clients bizarres, il les évitaient.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Gojyo.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-… » Il ne répondit pas. Si elle faisait partie des forces de l'ordre, il passerait la nuit à l'ombre. Les doigts de Lawliet pressèrent doucement, un attouchement maternel. Gojyo sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« …Douze ans.

-Trop jeune. » Affirma-t-elle. Il craint un moment de perdre une paye. Mais elle le tira vers elle

et dit : « Tu viens à la maison. »

Elle habitait une maison loin du quartier des plaisirs, cosy et chaude. Gojyo s'y sentait bien, même s'il était planté debout au milieu du salon.

Elle avait disparu dans une pièce voisine et elle en revint, une pile de vêtements dans les bras. Elle les donna à Gojyo et indiqua une porte : « Va prendre une douche et habille-toi. » Sa voix était chaude et rassurante, à l'image de sa maison.

Bien. C'était une cliente exigeante. Du moment qu'elle payait… Et puis, Gojyo n'allait pas cracher sur une douche chaude. Les bains dans la rivière devenaient pénibles à cette saison.

Il s'éloigna et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, fit un tas de ses vêtements sale et entra dans la douche, où il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et passa dessous avec un soupir de soulagement.

Lorsqu'il sortit, frais et propre, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile repassé et d'un tee-shirt large, un peu trop grand pour lui.

Il retourna dans le salon, où une assiette de viande et d'œufs au plat l'attendait. Il se figea et fixa le dos de la jeune femme qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

Elle sembla de rendre compte de sa présence car elle se retourna et sourit : « Mange. J'espère que tu aimes le bœuf et les œufs au plat. »

Il chercha une quelconque moquerie dans les yeux noirs rieurs mais mélancoliques. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche et demanda : « Comment se fait-il que vous ayez des vêtements à ma taille ?

-J'avais un petit frère. Il est parti quand il avait ton âge.

-Il est mort ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Quel idiot d'être si indélicat ! Mais elle secoua la tête.

-Non, il est allé vivre avec notre mère. Nos parents se sont séparés et mon père est mort.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'y est pour rien…Allons, mange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Huh ? » Il avança, presque menaçant. Que voulait cette femme, à être gentille avec lui ? Pourquoi ne couchait-elle pas directement avec lui, le payait et le laissait repartir ? Elle le fixa longuement, une main posée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, le corps tourné vers lui. Ses yeux se rétrécirent à deux fentes et elle dit : « Tu crois que ta place est plus sur le trottoir ? Si oui, alors vas-y. Je ne retient pas. Je…T'offre juste un toit et un couvert, histoire que tu grandisses correctement. Tes parents t'on abandonnées ? »

Gojyo chancela et elle fit un mouvement comme pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux.

« Ma mère… Est morte. Et mon père… Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

-Oh.

-J'ai un grand frère mais… Il a disparu. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. On pouvait clairement lire sur son visage qu'elle désapprouvait le fait que l'aîné du garçon l'ai ainsi abandonné. Elle se retourna vers les légumes qu'elle était en train de découper et ajouta : « Va t'asseoir. J'apporte bientôt la viande. »

Gojyo ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était bonne cuisinière. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas correctement mangé. Il dévora la viande, les œufs et les beignets de pommes qu'elle avait fait pour le dessert avec grande faim, et quand il eut fini il sourit à la femme assisse en face de lui, qui n'avait pas mangé et s'était contentée de le regarder, doigts croisés sur la table.

« Tu fais le trottoir depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle en ramassant la vaisselle et la mettant dans l'évier. Il haussa les épaules. « Environ trois ans. » Elle eut une moue horrifiée.

« Il faudra m'excuser, Gojyo, mais je me dois d'en vouloir à ton frère.

-Non ! Elle sursauta au ton brusque de l'enfant. Il s'adossa dans sa chaise et baissa les yeux. Il ajouta après un temps de silence : Ce n'est… Pas de sa faute… C'est moi.

-Je doute hautement qu'un enfant abandonné soit le responsable de son abandon. Observa-t-elle en plissant de nouveau les yeux. Il leva les siens et pris une inspiration.

-C'est moi le responsable de la mort de maman. Mon frère a dû… La tuer pour me sauver. »

Il se tut et serra les lèvres, regrettant déjà d'avoir parlé. Règle d'or n°6 : ne jamais parler de soi.

Mais la femme le regarda longuement sans rien dire, digérant et analysant ses paroles. Finalement, elle se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, agenouillée devant lui. Il se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux et finalement, il posa son front barré de souci sur l'épaule maternelle et confidente de cette femme si gentille.

Et doucement, les larmes se mirent à couler. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années.

Elle le força à se lever et alla s'asseoir avec lui sur le divan, le serrant dans ses bras comme une mère, une grande sœur.

Il s'allongea dans sa chaleur et se cala contre sa poitrine, les bras autour de sa taille mince. Elle murmura dans ses cheveux sang : « Raconte-moi. Libère-toi de ce poids. »

_Blottis sans bruit_

_Le long du couloir_

_Là ou la lumière_

_Se perd et s'égare_

_Tu te replis_

_Perdu dans le noir_

_Suppliant l'homme_

_Qui te tue du regard_

_Parle moi des journées de pluie_

_Parle moi de ce qui fait ta vie_

_Parle moi des milliers de cris_

_Qui hante ton corps et te meurtrit_

_Parle moi petit à petit_

_Parle moi encore quand tout se dit_

_Parle moi un peu je t' en prie_

_Parle moi Parle moi Parle moi_

Alors il raconta. Il raconta tout. Tout en détail. Sa mère qui le battait en raison de son sang impur, de son frère qui devait partager sa couche avec elle pour la calmer, de ses multiples cicatrices, de ses premières cigarettes à sept ans, les grincements du lit, les gémissements insupportables de femme, le sang, les coups, les fleurs, la hache, les cicatrices, le sabre, les larmes de son frère, le corps de sa mère.

Elle resta longuement silencieuse quand il se tut. Elle fixa le plafond, mâchoire serrée et ses mains se crispaient protectivement autour des épaules du roux. Il leva les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle eut un faible sourire et murmura : « Je me sans juste en colère contre tes parents. »

Gojyo baissa les yeux et resta silencieux. Finalement, il demanda : « C'est quoi votre nom ?

-Lawliet.

-C'est un joli nom. »

Elle sourit de nouveau et lui caressa les yeux, de lents gestes partant du haut de son crâne jusqu'au pointes.

« Gojyo…Allons…Dors, maintenant. »

_Parle moi de tes guerres_

_Parle moi de tes droits_

_Parle moi de ce père_

_Qui te bat tant de fois_

_Parle moi de tes peurs_

_Parle moi je te crois_

_Parle moi de ton coeur_

_Qui se meurt au combat_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un petit lit confortable, dans une chambré faiblement éclairée par le soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux. il bailla longuement et se gratta la tête, tentant de rassembler tous les morceaux de son esprit.

Lawliet.

Il se leva d'un bond et alla dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine. Elle était là. Elle faisait cuire des œufs et du riz.

« Oh, bonjour Gojyo. Bien dormi ?

-Nh… Euh, oui…Merci… »

Elle posa une assiette de pancakes sur la table et sourit. « Mange ». Il s'exécuta.

Et tandis qu'il arrosait un pancake de sirop d'érable, il l'entendit demander : « Reste autant de temps que tu veux. Pas de sexe, ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Je veux juste…Je pense que je voudrais retrouver un semblant de petit frère. Et toi… Tu as besoin d'un semblant de mère. On fait la paire, non ? »

Il sourit en retour, la bouche pleine. Puis il haussa les épaules, déglutit et répondit : « Je ne suis pas obligé de rester… Je dois…

-Tu peux travailler à l'épicerie de ma tante, si tu veux gagner ta vie. Faire des économies. C'est une femme très gentille, je lui parlerais. »

Gojyo baissa les yeux sur son assiette, et se sentit soudainement nauséeux.

« Si tu n'as plus faim, laisse. Rapporte-moi juste l'assiette, s'il te plait. » Il secoua la tête et repris une bouchée de pancake.

Le soir, Gojyo était immobile dans son lit, allongé sur le dos. C'était sûr, Lawliet était une femme d'un grande bonté, mais aucun être humain, le garçon l'avait appris à ses dépends, ne donnait sans s'attendre à recevoir en échange.

Dans le silence de la maison, il se leva et ses pieds nus émettaient un léger « pat pat » sur les tapis. Il se glissa jusqu'à la chambre de Lawliet et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il la regarda longuement. Ses cheveux blonds clair s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller et sa cage thoracique se levait et s'abaissait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle dormait en cuillère, les jambes quasiment complètement rétractées contre le torse.

Gojyo se pencha et effleura les mèche claires les plus proches de lui.

Elle sentait bon, aussi.

Il caressa sa joue. Après tout, s'il pouvait lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait…

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque la petite main du garçon se posa sur sa poitrine. Elle le fixa, et mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle lui attrapa le poignet, vive comme l'éclair et s'assit dans son lit.

« Gojyo !

-Désolé. Je croyais…

-Gojyo. » Elle n'était pas en colère. Seulement triste.

« Gojyo, tu apprendras que le monde ne tourna pas autour du commerce du sexe…Je te l'ai dit, et je te le répète : non, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, et je ne te paierais pas pour ça. Va au lit, maintenant. »

Gojyo retyourna se coucher en silence. Avant de s'endormir, il pensa à la femme restée dans sa chambre.

Oui, d'une grande bonté.

Il se tourna sur le flanc.

Et complètement désintéressée.

Les jours passèrent.

Les semaines.

Les mois…

Gojyo avait à présent quinze ans, il vivait toujours chez Lawliet et travaillait à l'épicerie de la tante de cette dernière. Il mettait de l'argent de côté, pour le jour où il vivrait seul. Sa tutrice le félicitait de ça.

« Tu as déjà le sens des responsabilités…Hm…C'est peut-être normal, après tout ce que tu as vécu… »

Ils parlaient du passé de Gojyo sans tabou, et elle n'hésitait pas à cracher un venin acide (et ça ne lui ressemblait pas) sur la belle-mère du tabou.

« Je pense bientôt partir, tu sais. » Dit-il un jour. Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda longuement avant qu'un sourire ne s'esquisse sur ses lèvres. « Tu peux rester si tu veux.

-Non. Je peux pas squatter indéfiniment, même si je me plaît beaucoup ici. Mais…Les gens qui m'ont connus quand j'étais… Quand je faisais le trottoir, ils ont du mal à m'accepter… Et puis, des rumeurs commencent à circuler sur mon origine. » Il baissa les yeux en disant cela. Elle le contempla, songeuse. Puis elle posa sa main sur son épaule et dit : « Attend d'avoir seize ans. Pour l'instant, tu es encore un peu jeune. »

Il la regarda un temps avant de hocher la tête.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il se mordit les lèvres. Puis il l'entendit murmurer : « Ne t'inquiète pas. Demain est un autre jour, et je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras haut la main. »

_Parce qu'aujourd'hui au fond de ta chambre_

_Tu refais le lit de tes mains qui tremblent_

_Penses que demain quand tu seras grand_

_Tout peut changer demain peut te surprendre_

_Tu ne peux pas rester seul ici_

_Ne jamais abandonner ta vie_

_Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans l'oubli_

_Pour plus que jamais tu ne supplies_

Un an de plus passa. Gojyo avait beaucoup grandi, il portait toujours les cheveux longs, qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à une longue masse de soie écarlate. Lawliet prenait toujours un grand plaisir à les peigner.

Un jour, il se planta face à elle dans le salon, elle était assise en train de lire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit d'un ton enjoué : « Oh. Je suppose que tu vas y aller.

-…Oui. Merci. » Elle se leva en secouant la tête. Elle le pris dans ses bras. Il se raidit, puis posa son front sur l'épaule, à présent plus basse que la sienne, de son amie. Il ferma et les yeux et répéta ses remerciements. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant : « C'était normal… C'était… Normal… »

_Parle moi de tes guerres_

_Parle moi de tes droits_

_Parle moi de ce père_

_Qui te bat tant de fois_

_Parle moi de tes peurs_

_Parle moi je te crois_

_Parle moi de ton coeur_

_Qui se meurt au combat_

_Dix ans plus tard…_

Lawliet se redressa sur son tabouret de bar et porte son verre à ses lèvres. Gojyo la regarda faire puis demanda : « Tu as déménagé ?

-Oui. Je suis venu ici… Environ deux ans après ton départ… » Elle posa sa main sur celle du tabou et murmura : « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué » Il hocha la tête et ne retira pas sa main de celle de son amie.

« Tu es devenu un homme magnifique. J'ai l'impression de voir encore la silhouette squelettique que j'ai recueilli un soir…

-Hm. »

Elle sourit. « Tu vois que tu t'en est bien tiré.

-Bien tiré ? Mouais. Pas trop mal. Disons que j'arrivais à vivre plus ou moins honnêtement. » elle haussa un sourcil.

« Arrivais ?

-Oui. Là… Une couille est arrivée est je suis coincé pour un voyage sans fin pour aller sauver le monde. » Un rire léger lui répondit. « Oh, Gojyo, en fait, tu n'as _pas du tout _changé !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Râla-t-il

-Et ces trois messieurs qui étaient avec toi et qui nous regardent de derrière sont tes compagnons ?

-Oui.

-Ce sont tes amis ? »

Silence. Il fixa le miroir devant lui qui lui renvoyait l'image de son groupe.

« …Ouais. Même le blond, cette espèce de moine pourri et arrogant, je l'aime bien. Et le singe débile avec un estomac à la place du cerveau, il m'éclate. Et le grand brun… Lui, c'est mon meilleur ami. Même mon premier ami tout court… Après toi. » Elle le regarda longuement, puis se leva.

« Lawliet ?

-Il va falloir que je rentre, il se fait tard… Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Aujourd'hui, tu as des amis, et quelque chose à quoi tenir… »

Son regard glissa sur les trois hommes qui s'étaient redressés en voyant qu'elle semblait prête à partir. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du métis et pressa doucement, comme elle le faisait autrefois. Ils sourirent ensemble puis lentement, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue balafrée du roux. Il resta immobile tout du long et la fixa du regard lorsqu'elle fit deux pas en arrière avant de tourner les talons et de leur adresser un petit signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Hakkai répondit par un hochement de tête et Gokû agita le bras. Sanzo se contenta de la regarder.

Dès que la porte du bar fut refermée, le singe bondit près de son aîné et le tira par la manche : « Gojyo, c'était quiii ? Dis, dis, dis !

-Rha, la ferme gamin ! ça te regarde pas !

-Maiiiis-euh Sanzo, Gojyo veut pas me dire qui c'était !

-Ça le regarde. Souffla Sanzo en même temps que la fumée de sa clope. Hakkai eut un rire cristallin.

-Allons, Gokû. Si Gojyo ne veut pas te le dire...

-C'était celle qui ma tiré du fossé. » Coupa brusquement le métis. Une long silence se posa, et chacun le regardèrent. Il sourit puis se leva à son tour.

« Alors, on n'était pas censé manger ?

-Ouaiiis ! à la bouffe !

-Gokû, ne cris pas…

-Et arrête de t'empiffrer, on va plus en avoir !

-Hein ? Mais on est même pas à table ! »

Tandis qu'ils sortaient du bar, Hakkai se ramena à la hauteur de son ami qui marchait un peu en retrait.

« Je suis content que tu aies revu une vieille amie.

-Mh. Elle me servait un peu de grande sœur… Ou de mère. » Acheva-t-il à voix basse. Le brun sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compère.

Fin

Bon, ça ne rend pas DU TOUT comme je voulais. Grrr…

Et en plus, j'ai la nuque en miette.

Une review ?


End file.
